


Even Angels Fall

by doodlegirll



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jake thinks too much, M/M, Marcus is shit with words, Post-Coital Cuddling, but he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlegirll/pseuds/doodlegirll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a question that Jake had always wanted to ask, that haunted him even in the happiest of moments, a question he had shuddered at the thought of finally knowing. </p><p>Why, in heaven and earth, would Marcus choose <i>him</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Angels Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeNami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeNami/gifts).



> So! I've been away for a while. But I'm so far beyond dead that I'm actually dying a little bit, because I'm drowning in fic ideas. It's gotten really bad, and my family is beginning to get worried. Please send help in the form of a hammerhead shark pool floaty. That will at least help me keep my head above water as I try to stick to a single fic at one time! (Also send snacks. I really like peanut butter.)
> 
> But in all seriousness, I GOT TO SEE NIGHT VALE LIVE AGAIN IN DETROIT. It was, as to be expected, AMAZING. If any of you were there on May 10th, HI!!!!! 
> 
> Anyway! I wrote this completely on a whim, because I was bit by that rabid monster that is Marcus/Jake shipping, and this needed to be written. Thank you SO MUCH to Nami for once again letting me use their headcanons, and for consultations on characterizations!! I really appreciate it. :) I hope I did these dorks justice! 
> 
> STORY SONG: "Lullaby" by Nickelback

_And I’d give up forever to touch you_

_‘Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You’re the closest to heaven_

_That I’ll ever be_

_And I don’t want to go home_

_Right now…_

– Goo Goo Dolls, “Iris”

 -----

 

Marcus was shit with words.

Jake had known this from the moment he had been hired in as Marcus’s personal assistant, and he had grown to know that this extended into every area of his life when he had transitioned into life as Marcus’s boyfriend.

Marcus spoke much more fluently through actions than he ever did with words. Sure, he was a smooth businessman, persuasive and suave, when he was meeting with potential investors, able to convince them of anything they wanted to know, could sway them to his side with the right words and a smile to seal the deal. He could stand before a crowd and speak to them effortlessly, confident and sure in every word he chose. Jake had seen this enough first hand to know it to be true.

But romantically, Marcus was shit with words, in both the languages he spoke.

It’s not that Jake doubted the angel’s feelings for him; he knew he cared. Marcus had never been afraid to make this known, even before they’d begun dating. Marcus was not an effusive individual, but he certainly wasn’t cold or aloof, either.

But, there was still that niggling feeling, that little persistent nudge, at the very back of his mind, just out of the reach of his rationale, that demanded an answer, despite Jake insisting to himself that it didn’t matter, not really.

Still. It was a question that Jake had always wanted to ask, that haunted him even in the happiest of moments, a question he had shuddered at the thought of finally knowing.

Why, in heaven and earth, would Marcus choose _him_?

“I can hear you thinking.”

The two of them were laying in the angelic billionaire’s lush bed, the silk sheets smooth and cool against their naked bodies. Jake had been laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling, completely lost in thought as Marcus dozed next to him, blissed out and sated, his wings tucked against his back as he laid on his stomach, his head laying on his folded arms. Jake turned his head and looked at him.

“What?”

“I can hear you thinking.” Marcus repeated, opening his emerald green eyes to peer at Jake. “It’s loud.”

“Sorry.” Jake apologized. He rolled onto his side to face the angel. “How did you know?”

“You get worry lines.” Marcus reached out and smoothed his thumb between Jake’s eyebrows. “Right here. It’s adorable.”

Jake wrinkled his nose, trying to hide how much he actually enjoyed the little displays of affection. He stuck out his tongue at Marcus, who smirked lightly at him.

“So, are you gonna tell me what you were thinking, or…?”

Jake shrugged, trying to feign nonchalance, but he knew it was a futile endeavor; Marcus knew him too well. He rolled back onto his back.

“Nothing important.” He said.

“I doubt that.” One of Marcus’s wings extended, draping over Jake like a blanket of gold feathers. “Now c’mon, spit it out, champ.”

Jake sighed. He ran his finger over Marcus’s silky feathers, relishing in the way the powerful muscles rippled happily beneath his gentle touch.

“It’s just…” He shook his head, refusing to look at Marcus as he continued to look at the ceiling once more. “I just keep thinking to myself, whenever you’re here, how lucky I am. How happy I am. How even though this is Night Vale, and people die every day from the stupidest of things…that I never feel unsafe, so long as I have you.”

Marcus shuffled closer, and he threw an arm over Jake, pulling him against him, and Jake once again turned to face him, still refusing to meet his eyes. Marcus smoothed a hand lovingly through Jake’s hair.

“You know I’d go to hell and back for you, right?” He asked softly.

“Of course.”

“And you know I’m crazy about you, right?”

“I have an idea.”

Marcus rolled his eyes.

“Seriously, Jake, I am.” He said. “A thousand percent. You know I’m shit with words—” Jake smirked. “—but you gotta know by now how _much_ I fucking love you, Jake.”

“I know.” Jake finally allowed his eyes to focus on Marcus’s face, on the emerald eyes that seemed to pierce through his very soul. Maybe they could. There was still a lot about his angelic boyfriend he didn’t know.

“Then what’s eating you?”

Jake sighed again, and ran a hand over his face, massaging the bridge of his nose.

To hell with it.

“Why did you choose me?” He finally blurted.

Marcus frowned.

“What?” His voice lilted upwards, as it did when he was genuinely confused.

“Why did you choose me?” Jake repeated. “Of all the people in the world, of all the people you could have chosen to be with, of all the people you’ve slept with in the past…why me?”

Marcus blinked at him. 

“Well, why _not_ you, Jake?” He finally countered.

“It’s just…” Jake shook his head. “I don’t get it. I mean, seriously, Marcus, why the hell would you choose me? What the hell is it about me that makes me so damn special, that makes me any more interesting the countless, nameless others you’ve looked twice at? I’m just this normal guy, your fucking _personal assistant,_ and yet…here we are.” He gestured at the bed, at the silk sheets pooling around the contours of their bodies. “And I just can’t help but wonder…why?”

He looked away, his cheeks burning. He felt Marcus shift in the bed next to him, his wing curling around them both.

“Hey,” Marcus said, his voice quiet and husky. “Look at me.”

Jake hesitated for a moment, before he turned and looked at the angel. Marcus was looking at him, propped up on his elbow, a tender look on his face as he reached out a hand to brush his knuckles against Jake’s cheekbone.

“I love you.” Marcus said sternly, letting his palm cup Jake’s face, his fingertips reaching into Jake’s hairline behind his ear. “And I’m sorry if I don’t make that clear enough, or I don’t say it enough, because, _god,_ Jake, I don’t know what I’d do without you. I have no fucking idea who the hell I am without you. _You_ make me a complete person. Without you, I’m just this billionaire asshole in a big empty house. You make me love myself, because god, if you love me, then there’s gotta be something about me worth liking, right?” Jake smiled.  “I’m shit with words when it comes to this kinda crap, but please, Jake, don’t ever doubt that I love you.”

“I don’t.” Jake assured him, bringing up a hand to lay over Marcus’s on his cheek. “I don’t, I really don’t. It’s just…I just keep wondering _why_.”

Marcus dropped his head to press his forehead against Jake’s for a few precious seconds, and Jake could smell the Arabian coffee Marcus was so fond of on his breath before Marcus pulled back to look at him, fixing those emerald eyes on his face unwaveringly.

“Because, Jake, before you…I was nobody. I mean, yeah, sure, I had this big fucking house, and a dozen sports cars, and more money than I know what to do with. But…” He sighed in frustration, and Jake could see the battle for words warring across his face. “Jake, before you, I was so alone. I was shallow and selfish and I just…it was like, why do I have this void here? I’ve got everything I could ever want! So why the fuck do I feel so goddamn empty all the damn time? What the hell could I possibly be missing?

“And then you walked into my life. You dropped that resume onto my desk, and that was it. There was no chance of going to back to who I was. You were there for me when I needed you most in my life, even though you may not know it, and I didn’t know it, either, at the time. And then all this shit with serving a Great Purpose went down, and…I don’t know that I could have done it without you, Jake. There have been times, times I haven’t even told you about, that I wasn’t sure how the hell I was going to make it through, times when I wasn’t sure I was gonna be able to go on, but then I remembered I had you, and that kept me fighting, Jake. As long as I have you, I’ll keep fighting.”

Marcus was not a poet. Jake knew this. But right then, right there, Jake would have sworn on anything that he could see sonnets dancing in Marcus’s green eyes as he leant forward and pressed his lips against Jake’s forehead.

Jake wound an arm around Marcus’s neck, playing with his black hair as the angel wrapped his arms and wings around Jake’s smaller frame, and pulled him close.

“I’m shit with words,” Marcus said, pulling back to peer down at Jake. “But I hope that cleared something up, at least.”

“It did.” Jake agreed, and he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

“I chose you because you’re _you_ , Jake.” Marcus’s broad hands pressed against the skin of Jake’s back, the pressure grounding and loving. “It’s a whole other story as to why the hell you chose _me._ ”

Jake laughed. “Because, you idiot,” he said affectionately. “You have a _very fine_ taste in personal assistants.”

“Oh?” Marcus quirked an eyebrow. “Hmm, that’s interesting, considering you once told me I have the character judgment of a hormonal teenage girl.”

“Only when you’re drunk,” Jake teased back, repositioning himself on the bed so he was pressed closer to his boyfriend. “You get belligerent.”

“But you love me.”

“Yeah,” Jake said, and he pressed a kiss to Marcus’s jaw. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find out more about Marcus and Jake at their RP blogs! 
> 
> Jake Lin (portrayed by [themonsterghosts](http://themonsterghosts.tumblr.com/)) can be found [here](http://mrvanstensbitch.tumblr.com/) (please note that this blog is no longer under management; it has been archived, but still so worth checking out!), and Marcus (portrayed by [zenami](http://zenami.tumblr.com/)) can be found [here](http://marcusgoddamnvansten.tumblr.com/%22).


End file.
